Book 2: For every action, there's a reaction
by Times2PJO
Summary: Cotuinues form where Book 1 left off-ish. When bullets fly, what happens to both Olivia's and Victoria's powers? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Book Two, Hope you like it :) -Livi**

**1**

It was a week after both Victoria and Triton kissed. They both liked it, scratch that, loved it. So, Bella was right, Victoria thought.

Victoria and Triton were strolling through Atlantis. That's right Victoria was underwater a very interesting thing. Poseidon let her not knowing really why. She had been spending most of her time with Triton who always stayed happy and positive yet made it seem awesome. "So darling what would you like to do?" Triton asked swinging their hands back forth.

"I don't know," She admitted, "Can we sight see?" She asked hopeful, her hollowness seemed to disappear whenever he came around. She grinned at him; He nodded and smiled softly, "Why not? It's not going to hurt us."

"Now what do you want to see?" Triton asked slowly. Victoria looked around then pointed to a brightly colored coral reef a mile away. "Sure," He laughed. They swam Triton pulling Victoria along being the expert in swimming. "You are such a fish." "I can be a fish." Triton smiled cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. Everything was good her family was taken care of...even her friend was having a nice time. Their romance party thing was short lived when Victoria was called in; she was needed to help with a case, as heirs do. "Sorry need to go..." She said sadly he kissed her, "Well that's to bad, I'll see you later then." He smiled at her again. She was flashed up to Olympus.

"THE WATERS OF POSIDION HAVE BEEN WHAT?" She heard her father's voice boom. There was whispering, "She MUST be guilty," Zeus said. "She's the only one down there besides Victoria who HAS that sort of power..."

Victoria had no clue what they were talking about but she had a feeling they knew about her being in Poseidon's realm. Triton got permission she should be okay. She had to walk through the throne room though sadly. As she walked through she felt eyes on her.

"What is this about dad?" She asked, a little annoyed that her 'date' with Triton was interrupted. Zeus looked at her, "It seems that Olivia's been causing trouble again." He said.

"How has she been causing trouble?" Victoria asked carefully. "To be honest things have been nice the past week." She added. "Where have you been either way?" Zeus asked. "Well I've been at... Roche Brothers," "The supermarket," He said not believing her. "Hades realm," She did that answer to see his expression. It was funny. "Just kidding I've been making tutu's they are fun to make." Victoria smiled lying.

"Hm," He said frowning. "It seems as though some how many fish have been dying of electric shocks that seem to be going through the water." He said, Victoria's eyes widened, "It's directed right at the beach where she lives, I'm sure it has to be her," He said.

It may have been me Victoria thought. She noticed the fish she killed because she'd scream and apologize to Triton who magically revived them. However it could have been Olivia. To be honest who knows. "Well necessarily it doesn't mean much just a coincidence." Victoria put on one of her faces.

"Hm, we are still looking into it." He said, frowning. "What's odd is that its low enough to kill enough fish, around 50 thousand, but not enough to kill a person..." He sighed, "We will talk to you when we make up a decision. You, although, might want to stay away from Olivia, who knows what she'll be up to."

Victoria gave a thumb up and left going back to Triton who was still sitting by the coral reef. He was singing Little Mermaid songs. "Please sing Under the Sea." Victoria said smiling. Triton chuckled wrapping his arms around her. "So what happened?" "Numerous fish have been dying due to electric shock. They all think its Olivia. I know I killed a few, but not that many. Enough to kill fish but not people," Victoria shrugged.

"Hm, that's...interesting..." He said looking off into the distance for a second, like he was thinking of something. "Hey, what's that?" he asked looked at the rolling black cloud. Victoria squinted her eyes..." I don't know..."

"Rather big don't you think?" Triton asked. Victoria looked at it more shrugging. "Can we go back to the underwater cafeteria?" She asked. Triton rolled his eyes. "Of course we can." He laughed.

**_black cloud_ **

She ran. She needed to get down or they'll try to shoot her again. She winced as golden blood dripped down her shoulder. "What the Hell did I do?" She muttered, more shots seem to try and hit her. "Damn it!" She held her breath, covering her face with her bandana and dived into the water.

She saw Victoria and waved. Her friend stopped and waited. Triton looked where her line of vision was. Olivia reached them. "Hello," Victoria smiled. "Hello," Olivia replied.

"Damn, that wasn't fun..." she muttered as she held her shoulder."AH!" Electricity shot through her. Making her collapse, Olivia hissed, the bullets seem to be electric. This electricity was really, REALLY painful though. Victoria's eyes widened. "Get help… please..."

Triton picked up Olivia and grabbed a shocked Victoria. Let's all admit she gets shocked a lot. A bullet nicked Victoria's ankle, but she was unfazed by it. She blinked looking down but shrugged. Olivia was extremely light to Triton as he ran into Poseidon's throne room. "Father there is tiny electric bullets getting shot into the water. Olivia got shot." Triton explained calmly. Victoria yawned in a daze. She got nothing fun to think of.

"Damn it," Olivia hissed, "Damn...VICTORIA THE OWLS FLY NOW!" She yelled at her. "You HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE," she shouted to her friend, "they...they want ... you..."

Not again Victoria groaned. Poseidon grabbed her quickly. "You should get back to Olympus." He whispered to his niece. "But I..." "Please for your favorite Uncle Poseidon." He begged. Victoria pouted but nodded making eye contact with Triton as her goodbye. He smiled and gave a slight nod. She flashed out landing on her throne.

**Back down in SeaWorld**

"Hm, they will do anything to get her," She muttered to Triton, Olivia sighed, "They'll kill everyone to..." She muttered. "I'll probably pass out in a few minutes so can you tell Apollo that I kneed him, and tell Victoria that she has...to live" Olivia said not knowing that she skipped the part. Triton eyes widened, "I..."Promise me," She said... he nodded, with that, the blackness in the corner of the grey eyed girls eyes crawled and took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Triton was awkwardly holding his girl friend's best friend. "Dad should I..." Poseidon nodded. Triton flashed into the heir throne room and to his luck he saw Apollo coming in. "Apollo I need your help." Triton yelled. Apollo looked saw Olivia and jogged over. Triton handed her to him. Apollo walked out. Victoria was whistling Shake It Out. She had something fun to think about now. PURPLE ELEPHANTS Or Giraffes no wait Purple and White Giraffes.

Triton went over to his girlfriend." I promised your friend that I would say this, you have to live, and, that these people won't care for anyone who gets hurt. Even you, they just want you alive." He said to her.

"Well guess what I'm not getting frigging kidnapped by a bunch of crazy mofos." Victoria said crossing her arms. Triton sighed sitting down in his throne which was close to hers either way. "You have to be careful Victoria." Triton whispered. "I will Triton I can be careful." Victoria never saw Triton protective and she didn't want to see it just yet.

"Electric bullets," Zeus muttered. He was at his thrown. It was a day later, Victoria was at his right hand, Olivia nodded, and she had bandages that stuck out under her clothing. "Yep, these...these bullets seem...roman I think. Imperial gold..."

Victoria rubbed her nicked foot that she didn't show anyone. Stupid frigging bullets... Olivia was rubbing her bandages due to soreness. Zeus looked at Victoria then to Olivia again. "I'm requiring you two stay on Olympus." He said sternly.

"Okay," Victoria said. "Wait, can I get my stuff first, I've been doing research on criminal minds." "Isn't that a show?" Victoria asked, partly interrupting her friend, Olivia sighed, "Yes, but it's also a course in collage." She said to Victoria's question.

Victoria put her hands up in defense of not knowing. "Hermes can get them for you." Zeus replied. Victoria was going to complain now. "Come on dad it's not like anything will happen." She huffed. Zeus looked at his heir. "You are my heir. You will listen to me no matter what situation." He glared and Olivia sighed in defeat. "Hermes go get Olivia's stuff." Zeus said right when the winged god was about to sit down.

"Aw, phooey," He whined and flashed out. "Now, you will BOTH stay at Apollo's home, he can help you heal Olivia, and Victoria, there's nothing to be said about you." Hermes flashed back in, holding a small USB drive. "What is this… wait; scratch that, how much stuff is in this?" He asked, looked at Olivia who snatched it out of his hand. "Believe me; you don't want to know what's in this." She said.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "I'm heading to Apollo's house you want to come with me." HE asked looking at the two. "Sure," Victoria said and looked at Zeus. "Victoria you go I need to talk with Olivia." He said. Victoria sighed nodding. "Let's go sis," Hermes put an arm around her shoulders and they left.

"Did you find out who it was?" He asked, Olivia sighed, "Blue prints i found are on here, and also I found the guns and bullets. Destroying them will be almost impossible since its made out of...either titanium or platinum." She said, "Oh, and there actually is things about Criminal minds in there. Don't click it. Its...disturbing..." She said, her eyes flashing blue.

"Alright you are dismissed. Go to Apollo's house Olivia." He looked at her. She nodded and started walking out. She got to his door and knocked then she was tackled by warm arms. "HI AUNTIE LIVI IM SOL!"

"Ow!" She fell to the floor, "Hi Sol," She said. Sol smiled, it light up like a thousand light bulbs. "Nice to see you," She said, grinning. Sol helped her up. "Now do you want to do the grand tour?" He asked excitedly.

"No she doesn't," Victoria smiled pushing her nephew away who frowned. 'I knew it Auntie Tori you didn't like my tour." Sol looked about to cry. Victoria ruffled his hair. "No buddy I loved the tour. Olivia just can't walk around for the next ten hours." She hugged him. He smiled and hugged her tightly back. "Hey your foot is bloody." He said to his aunt. "O I tripped," Victoria lied smoothly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Right, well, Sol, can you actually show me to my room? I...don't actually know where it is." Olivia said, Sol grinned again "YAY! Let's go!" He said, grabbing her hand and yanking her, "Ow, bad shoulder…" She hissed. "Sorry Aunt Livi," He said, "COME ON AUNT TORI!" He yelled, "WE HAVE TO GET UP STAIRS ON THE 7Th FLOOR!"

Victoria groaned and walked behind them. Apollo was walking through and looked at the slightly limping sister. "Hey you okay sis," Victoria nodded fixing the way she walked. "Hurry up AUNTIE TORI!" Sol said jumping up and down. Did Apollo frigging put him on sugar pills?

"Ow," Olivia muttered lightly. "Did you drink a Mountain Dew today or something?" Apollo laughed, "I would NEVER give him sugar, ever." He said Sol kept jumping up and down. "This is you room! I hope you like it!" He said grinning. He put a hand on a metal pad and it opened to a very pink room. "Whoa, what happened to this place?" Olivia asked. Pink was actually her least favorite color.

"Oops wrong room." Sol mumbled shutting the door and going down one more. "This should be right or else I forgot to fix a room for you." He opened it and smiled. "Yep this is the right room. We shall leave you to enjoy." Sol grabbed Victoria's hand and ran down the hall. The blonde girl was trying to run without frigging tripping. Olivia walked into her room and smiled.

"Cool," Electronics lined the walls, along with a large TV in front of her bed that was to her right. A window went out behind the bed, showing a beach shore. It was a light blue, the walls, and it was very fit for her. Sol seemed to bust in her room with Victoria, "Hey, and LOOK! OOOOOOOOO!" He yelled looking at the TV. "Can I watch SpongeBob? Please, please, please, please"

"Sol, you can watch SpongeBob in your room." Apollo said carefully. HE knew how his son acted. "Dad you said I couldn't have a TV in my room." Sol pouted about to cry. "Sol buddy here let's go watch SpongeBob in my room." Victoria smiled. Sol jumped up and down grabbing her wrist and running to the ninth floor. "Man has he got energy." Olivia said to a smiling Apollo. "I'm rather happy Sol now has a woman figure in the house. After his mom passed... he's very sensitive." Apollo sighed. "He looks up to Victoria." Olivia awed. It was so adorable. "Well he does worship the ground she walks on." Apollo scratched his head.

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, maybe his obsession could out do her own." She said grinning. Apollo shrugged, "Hey, with him anything, and everything is possible." He said. They both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Victoria could only handle so much sponge bob's laughing. By the time she got out of her room her eyes was somewhat twitching.

Sol now wanted to go do archery. She could handle that. He grabbed his bow from his room which he gave a whole story about. As they walked out of the house Sol looked a nymph who was tending the garden. He started crying. Victoria's heart broke. She hugged him as he cried onto her shirt. She made her way slowly back to the house and sat down on the living room couch. He just cried. She didn't know why either. Apollo walked by and looked at his son. "Sol, what happened?" Apollo asked sitting on the other unoccupied seat on the couch. "A nymph... and mom..." Sol cried.

Apollo sighed, "Shh... it is okay...it's okay sunshine." He said into Sol's ear. Sol's sobs became hiccups. "I... I miss mommy..." He whispered into Apollo's ear. The god nodded, "I know bud, I know." Victoria raised an eyebrow.

Apollo held Sol and managed to whisper something into her ear. "His mom died a few years ago. We know nymphs pass eventually. She lived with him for over three thousand years. She was reincarnated into a laurel out back." He said and continued to rub his son's back. Victoria felt the urge to hug her mother right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She whispered back. He nodded, "It's alright, Hey maybe you should go see Olivia, I think she needs to tell you something." He said, Victoria nodded, "I hope everything is okay." She said, before she left. Apollo kept rubbing the sniffing boys' back. "He'll be alright." He said, "Right bud?" He asked, Sol nodded without saying anything.

Victoria walked upstairs still feeling awful. She to be honest couldn't imagine life without her mother. She tended to visit Delos every month when she wasn't busy, but man maybe today was the day to see her. She'd have to ask Zeus though. She managed to get to the 7th floor without breaking her legs. She got to Olivia's door and knocked.

"Come in." Olivia was looking out the large back window, "So, what's with the tripping?" She asked, Victoria shrugged, "I don't know." Olivia barked a laugh, "If you have a wound, you know it could be fatal. Especially if it was from one of the bullets I got shot with." Olivia turned around. Her eyes where blue, not grey.

"I didn't get a wound just a nick it's nothing." Victoria shrugged. Olivia looked at her not amused. "It probably is already infected knowing you." Olivia huffed. Victoria sat down in a chair. "It's fine trust me." "A nick does not cause this much pain." Olivia replied. Victoria sighed fixing her converse which were gold so the blood could seep through without being noticed.

"Oh, yeah, right, that's just a nick." Olivia scoffed. Victoria shrugged. "You could die if you don't get that bullet 'nick' getting checked. I am tainted from the bullet, its already affecting me." Olivia said. Victoria furrowed her brows.

"I'll get Apollo to check it. I'll be fine." Victoria said. "I'll get him when he's done comforting Sol." Olivia smiled. Victoria rolled her eyes. "I need to go get permission to go see my mother." she replied getting up. "You aren't going anywhere skips." Olivia said and locked the door after leaving.

Victoria frowned, she tried to flash out but it seem to back fire, "Damn it!" She muttered, flopping back on Olivia's bed. It was quite comfortable oddly. "Hm, maybe I can take a little nap." She fell asleep. She was woken by Olivia a half an hour later. "Get up."

Victoria sat up stretching her back. She got up and nearly fell. Apollo caught her swiftly putting her back on the bed. "You got a bullet wound and didn't even bother to get it checked. Last time I remember I'm the one who decides if you're okay." He mumbled taking her converse off gently. He saw one white sock and one very gold sock. "Its bleeding too." Olivia said exasperated.

"How the hell did you keep this hidden?" Olivia asked her friend as Apollo did whatever he did. She shrugged, "Not very well," She said. Olivia sighed, "You know that you could have DIED?" Olivia shouted, Victoria looked at Apollo, he nodded. "It's true."

She winced and her foot felt numb like it fell asleep. "I would've been fine I think you two are over reacting." Victoria simply said. "Wait until later you're going to feel this infection." Apollo said. "Its infected to," Olivia wasn't one to be protective, but right now she was being all sisterly. "I'm fine," Victoria repeated slightly annoyed

"No, you don't know what they PUT in these...things." Olivia said, "I dissected it, if this thing is messing with my powers, what would if happened if you were SHOT in the chest?" She asked. "Messing with your powers?" Olivia nodded, "Their getting out of control, i cant make them small anymore. They're getting bigger to..." She trailed off.

"Wait so if yours are getting that big..." Victoria mumbled her eyes widened. "Yep you my friend are royally screwed." Olivia mumbled. Apollo still was cleaning her wound. Victoria winced every time he went over the tiny nick that still was bleeding.

"Although you might not be messed up as much since you said it was just a 'nick' well, who knows?" Olivia said. Her friend looked at her, blue eyes with wisdom. "So your eyes are blue because you can't contain your power?" Victoria asked, Olivia blinked at her, "My eyes are blue?"


	4. Chapter 4

**5**

Olivia looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. "I got to go talk to some person. See you two later, and someone is at the door. Looks like... bronze hair sea green eyes... really Victoria." The blonde shrugged not knowing why Triton was here. "Whatever Apollo should I let him in?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Yes you may I'm going to her room either way." Apollo said picking Victoria up to her distaste. While walking to the 9th floor Triton caught up. "Hey Victoria," He smiled. "Hi," she replied having an urge to attempt to wake her foot up.

"Whoa, what happened? Are you alright? Who did this to you?" Triton asked defensively. Victoria gave a giggle. "I'm fin-" "No, you're not actually." Apollo cut in. "You should have told this to me sooner, it might not have gotten infected then, and Triton, you can stay until 2 Pm, then you have to leave." He said, getting to her room and putting her down on the blonde's bed.

Triton nodded sitting down at Victoria's desk chair. "Victoria how did this happen?" He asked. "Well one of those bullets nicked me when we were running to the throne room." Victoria sighed. "You didn't tell me," Triton said concerned. "I'm..." "Don't even say fine again Victoria." Apollo growled. "Okay," she changed her wording.

"I'm going to get better," She said, Triton leaned back, Apollo's phone rang, He opened it and listened, his eyes widened. "Uh, I'll be right there." He turned back to Triton and Victoria who where giving Eskimo kisses with their nose, "Guys I have to go..." He trailed off, "Leave when its 2, I have a timer on so I'll know." He said flashing out.

"And he doesn't even heal me you see how things work." Victoria giggled Triton smiled. It was 1:50. "He gave you like twenty minutes. Sometimes he can be a real brick." Victoria complained. "A brick," Triton laughed at the name that was supposed to be an insult.

"Yeah, but at least we have time to be together." He said, grinning and putting an arm around her, they cuddled into each other.

-M. Olympus. -

"I need to get far away from here." The brown headed girl said. "If i stay here the electricity will make mount Olympus collapse." Zeus looked at his daughter, her eyes seemed to shoot electricity, so did her fingers. "Go to the grand canyon. You can discharge there.

"Apollo will go with you." Zeus said. Apollo nodded. "I might need to do one quick thing before we go." He said. Victoria needed to be healed quickly. "Sure go ahead Olivia wait here." Zeus said. Apollo ran back to his house and saw 2:00 o clock hit. "Bye Triton," Apollo interrupted the cuddling session wondering when they got together. "Surely Apollo," Triton kissed Victoria's cheek and left.

"Hey, where were you?" She asked, Apollo shook his head frantically, "No time to chat," He looked at the bullet nick of a wound. It looked a little better, "Okay, I'm going to give you a full dose of painkiller for your foot. I need you to look after Sol for a little bit." He said quickly. The ground rumbled. "Crap, I need to go." He said and flashed out.

Victoria blinked at the pill bottle Apollo gave her. Directions were attached to it. 'Get Sol and tell him that you need to sleep for a bit. Take three of these a day until they all are gone. I may be gone for a week or so. If Sol gives you trouble take away his iPod. If possible ask him if he could watch TV in your room while you sleep. LOVE YOU VICTORIA! Xoxoxoxo your favorite brother Apollo,' Victoria sighed. "SOL CAN YOU COME HERE BUDDY!" Victoria yelled. Sol opened her door walking in. He frowned when he saw his aunt grimacing. "You needed me Auntie Tori," He smiled sitting down. "Your dad left for a few days. I'm in charge. My foot got nicked by a bullet. It'll heal but I need to sleep for a bit. Can you stay here and watch TV?" Victoria asked.

"Uh sure," He said "Can I lay on your bed?" He asked, Victoria shrugged. "Yep," He grinned and jumped onto the bed. "Now, make sure you keep the TV quite so I can sleep okay?" Sol nodded, grinning he turned the TV on and put the speakers to 10. "Is that good?" Victoria nodded, "Yep, okay, I'm going to take a nap." She yawned and fell asleep.

When Victoria woke up it was morning. Sol was passed out next to her with a blanket wrapped around his body. "Sol buddy wake up," Her nephew opened his eyes and looked at his aunt. "Hi auntie," he cuddled into her going back to sleep. He was so warm. Victoria thought another few hours wouldn't kill her. She fell asleep again.

Olivia frowned and struck another rock in the canyon. The lighting was turning different colors now. "Why is it PINK?" She screamed as the lighting hit another rock. She totally despised pink in every way. Apollo looked at her, "Something's happening, "Yeah no duh." Olivia said. "No I mean with the way that your communicating with the electricity itself." He said.

"I believe it'll stop in a few days but those bullets did something." Apollo mumbled. "AT least it'll go away," Olivia replied. "Wonder how the two children are?" She laughed. Knowing Victoria her and Sol are on her bed cuddled up fast asleep. "Probably asleep knowing Victoria," Apollo laughed.

"No kidding."

Victoria woke up to the sound of thunder, "Ugh, mommy get out of the bed." She wined, feeling the person beside her, "But...But aunty I'm not your mother..." She opened her eyes, "...Ah...sorry...about...that..." He shrugged, "We all do it once in awhile...more than others" he said smirking.

"Gods what happened now?" Victoria yawned sitting up. She swung her legs over the bed and looked out the window. It was raining. "There hasn't been rain since two months ago." Victoria sighed. "Want help walking Auntie?" Sol asked. "That would be very nice Sol," Victoria smiled as her nephew helped her down the stairs to the living room.

They turned on the big TV. A reporter was talking near the Grand Cannon; "A large amount of energy is spotted here," A large lightning bolt that was inverted from its natural white came down. There was a loud, "DAMN IT! ITS NOT GOING AWAY!" "It seems like it's some type of light show, clouds have been gathering around this area." Victoria narrowed her eyes.

She saw two tiny dots in the canyon. She knew only the people who could see through the mist would notice. "I found Olivia and Apollo," Victoria mumbled yawning again. Sol looked at the lightning. "I still wonder why it's raining," He mumbled cuddling into his aunt's side. This kid had to be so frigging adorable Victoria thought.

She shrugged and hugged Sol, "I don't know..." She said. Another black lightning bolt came down, but this time it was near Apollo's home. Victoria looked out, seeing someone outside she raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" She wondered, Sol's eyes widened, "Aunty get down, don't look at the person..." He muttered.

Victoria got down with Sol. He turned into a twenty one year old. He defiantly got stronger. Victoria still looked sixteen. Sol grabbed his bow and waited for anything to happen. The door knob turned. "Sol, you are not dying on my watch." Victoria growled and pulled him back sliding out carefully. Sol huffed. Victoria had her bronze bow in hand not making eye contact with the person.

"Hmmm...Whheeerre are you?" The person hissed. There was hissing everywhere around their head. "Heeeiirr Of Zeusss, COme out come out where evverr you are." The person's head tilted, "Would you be a nice little piggy and open the door?"

"Medusa," Victoria mumbled. "Just my frigging luck," she added and knew only one person could help her. Athena. She grabbed the house phone and dialed the wisdom goddess' number. "This is Athena," the goddess answered. "Medusa is at my frigging door. I got no clue what the hell to do. And I'm pretty sure she's working for whoever is trying to kidnap me." Victoria said quickly. "I'll be right there," Athena replied.

There was another flash of lighting, this time it was white, Athena eyes glowed. "Well, Medusa...wait..." Athena looked closer then scrambled back. "What...what happened to you?" She asked. Medusa, or what was Medusa, was mostly just skin and bones. She seemed to be part Vampire with long k-9s "Aaaathhheennnnaa, long tome nooo ssseeeee."

"Yeah long time no see indeed." Athena replied glaring at Medusa. The Olympians could only look at Medusa without getting turned to stone. The heirs would only pass out. "I sseeee that the heir of zeusssssss called upon your aid." She hissed. "Seeing as she doesn't want to get kidnapped I think she was very wise."

Medusa laughed, "Yoooou see, this bbbllllack lighting from thhhheee girl madddeee meee. I own her my lliifffe." She said, "Sssshhee made mmeee BETTER!" There was a hard crack of black lighting. "What the hell?" Athena said.

-GC-

Olivia didn't know why the black lighting was coming where she was; it seemed to be attacked to her or something. "I'm done, I don't know how long this will keep up," Olivia said defeated,

Apollo glanced nervously at the lightning. He always knew when he sisters or children were in danger. Right now he had that feeling in his gut.

Victoria was hugging a normal aged Sol. he was hugging her back tightly. "It'll be fine." She whispered over and over. "You don't look to good Auntie," Sol whispered. "I'm fine... how would you like to come to Poseidon's palace with me." Victoria asked. Sol shrugged. Victoria flashed out and was underwater before she knew it. She grabbed Sol's hand and ran to the throne room.

"Whoa," The place was burnt black. "WHERE DID THE BLACK LIGTING COME FROM?" Poseidon yelled looking at the trashed room. Everything besides the golden throne was burnt and seemed to be smoking. "Probably not the greatest time to get here..." Victoria muttered.

"I will obey the Black lighting girl alone and only her." Medusa hissed. "But, since I have the urge to...taste...an immortal's blood...I have no orders either...so bye Goddess of wisdom." Medusa pounced at Athena with quickness of speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter, Hope you enjoyed reading it! -Time2PJO**

**7**

Apollo looked around Olympus nervously, "Uh, why is it raining?" Olivia asked looking up at the sky, One black lighting strike hit next to her, "JEUS CHRIST!" Olivia yelped.

Athena managed to flash out knowing she had no chance at doing anything with Medusa. Apollo once seeing Medusa grabbed Olivia and flashed to Hades realm.

Triton saw Victoria and rushed over. "What happened on Olympus?" He asked quickly. "Medusa happened," Victoria whispered. Sol was still gripping Victoria's waist tightly scared. "Should I go to Hades realm?" Victoria asked. "No I'm sure everything in here will be fixed in no time." he mumbled now holding Victoria protectively.

"Hey Athena, what are you doing here?" Her sister asked. Athena looked at her sister. Her eyes were black, with blue outlining them. Olivia's hands seem to crackle with black...electricity? "Well, Medusa is what happened, she said that the one with black electricity was her master and she would only-...hey...when did you get those colored eyes?" Athena asked, her own eyes questioning. Olivia raised an eyebrow, "my eyes changed again?"

The three walked into Hades nice throne room which was clean and not covered in ash. "Hi Uncle H," Apollo smiled. "Why are you three here?" Hades asked sighing. Persephone smiled. Two bodies fell in front of them. "Thanks Auntie for letting me try that." Sol smiled. Victoria rubbed her head giving him a thumb up. "Hey Uncle Hades," Victoria mumbled. Hades softened when Victoria appeared. "So you like her but not me," Olivia huffed.

Hades sighed, "Well, can you tell me why you...five are here?" He asked tilting his head. Victoria looked at him, "Well, for some reason Vampire, not twilight, Medusa is outside Apollo's house. Plus black lighting was over head, did you know it was raining? How the heck did it start raining?" Victoria muttered the later part. Olivia's eyes widened, "Wait, black lighting?" She looked at her hands, "I need to go back up there, be right back." She saluted and before anyone could move or make a comment she flashed out in black light.

Victoria yawned tiredly and stayed lying on the throne room floor. Sol had already had gone to Apollo's side. "I'm tired," Victoria groaned. "You did nothing," Athena exclaimed. "I told you that bullet wound was going to affect you. Your powers are drained while Olivia's are intensified. You two should go back to normal in a few though." Apollo sighed sitting down next to Victoria on the floor.

"Ugh, if this how a human feels every day, I pity them." She said tiredly. Olivia came back grinning. "Is this who it is?" She asked holding up the fanged Medusa by the scruff. Sol seemed to hide behind Apollo a little. "Yep," Victoria said. Olivia looked at the boney medusa, "Man, you did get skinny." She muttered. Medusa hissed, "You're not the one...you can't be the one..." Olivia laughed, "You better believe it." She said.

"Now guess what you get to do?" Olivia said. Medusa was pissed yet she did nothing. "Die already," Olivia smiled and stabbed Medusa slicing hr head off. Victoria fell asleep do to boredom. "She seriously fell asleep," Athena rubbed her eyes. "Who knows but I can't wait until this black lightning thing goes away." She said sitting down casually.

"It's a hell of a lot of power." Olivia said. She looked over at Victoria who was sleeping on the floor. "Hm," She rubbed her own face, "Can we all take a nap?" She asked, the others looked at each other, "Well?"

"You can," Apollo said. Sol already fell asleep next to Victoria cuddled into her. Olivia fell asleep too. Athena and Apollo stayed awake. "Man, are they still kids," Persephone mumbled. "Especially Victoria and Sol,' Hades laughed."Yeah they are two in the same." Apollo chuckled.

The three immortals woke up...in incredible pain. Victoria's hands flickered with electricity and she winced, making it douse. Olivia's eyes were back to normal ...but for some reason when she lit up her electricity was still black. "Aw," She muttered. Sol just woke up with a bad crick in his back from sleeping on the floor. "Hey, are you guys okay?" He muttered rubbing his eyes.

"I'm finish," Olivia mumbled. Victoria just groaned in response. Sol frowned and touched his auntie's shoulder. "Auntie Tori you okay," He asked. "I've been better," Victoria mumbled.

"I think the...thing is wearing off." Olivia said sighing relief although she was still in pain. Victoria looked at her, "No kidding...eh, I don't feel like getting up..." She muttered. Olivia rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't." She said. Sol looked at his two Aunts. "Can we continue sleeping here? I know it's not the most comfortable but..." He didn't know where to end it.

Victoria was already back asleep. They were still on Hades throne room floor. Olivia smiled. "We can go back to sleep Sol," Sol cuddled into the middle on his aunts mostly leaning into Victoria. When the other gods walked in they just looked at the three still sleeping. "Back pain will be in order when they wake up." Apollo smiled.

"DAMN IT!" Someone yelled. They all woke up about 5 hours ago, Victoria had her strength back...but Olivia seemed to get imprinted by the black lighting. "Apollo I thought you said that it would go back to normal." Olivia said, wondering what the heck was happening and how the lighting turned black just for her. Apollo shrugged, "Well, this could be a side effect for all I know." Victoria smirked.

"So you don't know," She asked. Apollo glared at her. "I'm still tired," She added. "How can she still be..." Athena began. "Don't just," Hades mumbled. He knew how his niece got when she slept to much. He had to watch her once and he will never do that again. Olivia was annoyed with the lightning. Sol was still cuddled into Victoria.

He's such a cuddle buddy, she thought hugging him. He was a super plush teddy bear that you want to hug all the time. She giggled at the thought. Sol looked up at her grinning, "Can I have a piggy back ride?" He asked her. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
